


between two lungs

by uselessphillie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Tour, canon mark - 7 oct 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessphillie/pseuds/uselessphillie
Summary: Dan leaves for Reading in the early morning.





	between two lungs

“Phil. Babe, wake up.”

Dan sits cross-legged amongst the pillows on their bed, fully dressed save for his shoes. He’s delayed waking Phil for as long as he possibly could, packing some stray toiletries and sipping on his morning tea, but his train will surely leave without him if he waits any longer.

He strokes his fingers gently through Phil’s hair, pulling out one of the longer strands and using it to tickle across his forehead. Phil makes a non-committal noise from under the duvet, squirming around until he can press his face into Dan’s jean-clad thigh. Seemingly displeased with the rough material he finds there, he blinks open his eyes, squinting up at Dan.

“Hey,” he says, voice thick with sleep.

“Hey.” Dan smooths all the loose bits of quiff back into place and drags his thumb down across Phil’s cheek. “I have to go.”

It had been at Phil’s gentle insistence that he’d bought a ticket to Reading Station. The weeks post-tour had left them both a bit on edge, a bit tetchy with themselves and with each other. His mum had been thrilled when he’d called, in her quiet, reserved way.  _ Colin misses you, _ she’d said.

(Dan listens to her more closely these days, more than he ever did, and thinks he might have heard  _ we miss you, darling _ nestled in between her words.)

He’d booked the early train, told his nan that he’d meet her first for breakfast at her favorite spot. But it’s  _ early, _ the sky barely lightened as Phil finally pushes himself upright against the pillows. Dan runs his palms over sleep-warmed skin as Phil clambers easily into his lap, not even bothering with his glasses. He fits himself koala-like around Dan’s body, all long, bony limbs and fresh stubble against Dan’s cheek and a sigh exhaled into the dip of his shoulder.  

Dan wraps his arms tightly around Phil’s waist, feels the muted  _ thump-thump _ of his heart where Phil’s bare chest presses against his t-shirt. The noise of the city waking up drifts in through the open window. Their city. Their home, with all its little comforts and turbulences.

Phil turns his head, presses his lips against Dan’s jaw in a not-quite kiss. “I’ll miss you,” he says.

Dan, who is maybe still a little bit fond even through all his tetchiness, says, "You won't, you'll have a lie-in and eat a takeaway in your pants and pile up all the blankets in the middle of the bed without my dumb brain to ruin any of it for you." He keeps his tone light and joking but can practically feel Phil's expression sour against his shoulder.

Phil pulls back to look at him, but Dan just leans forward in order to avoid the full weight of his gaze. His heads lands against the jut of Phil's collarbone and that's where he continues to hide, until he feels Phil reach up and begin to twine his styled curls gently around his fingers.

Phil presses a kiss to the crown of his head, a real one this time. "It's okay if you bring your dumb brain back with you from Reading," he says softly. "I'll pile the blankets in the middle of the lounge instead and make us a homemade takeaway."

Dan has to fight against the sudden tightness in his chest. "That's just called cooking us dinner, you know."

Phil works his fingers under Dan's jaw until he's forced to look up. "I know."

Dan follows the line of Phil's body down until he finds his hand, fitting his fingers into the empty spaces. Maybe he's a lot fond. "Love you."

The rising sun's got nothing on Phil's smile, not when he's pressing into Dan and kissing him soundly. "Love you more."

"Love you most," Dan says into the kiss, rolling his eyes even as he indulges Phil with the sappy back-and-forth. It's all true, anyway.

Phil settles back down against his shoulder. He's really going to miss his train at this rate. "Love you most-est," he says, pinching Dan's side and trying to suppress his grin.

Dan dumps his giggling boyfriend out of his lap, accompanied by a drawn-out  _ Phil-il _ for good measure. He runs his fingers lightly up Phil's bare thighs, hovering his body over Phil's until he holds his hands out in defense, struggling to catch his breath. "Fine, fine, I surrender. You can love me more today. Just today."

They'll find their rhythm again, a pattern with strong days and off days, days where they lean into each other and ones where they have to hold each other up fully. For now, he can eat his mum's bolognese and make her a salad to go with it, he can send Phil a hundred pictures of Colin, he can take his journal and a good pen onto the train and write and write and write until things start to make sense again.

Phil tugs on the hem of his t-shirt, looking up at him, still smiling. "Text me when you get there?"

(He'll text him before the train even pulls out of the station. But only because he loves Phil most.)

**Author's Note:**

> reblog on tumblr [here](https://uselessphillie.tumblr.com/post/178863862710/fic-between-two-lungs) xx


End file.
